Love is not a normal thing
by Bobecca4eva4-6-98
Summary: This is a Raphael, Donatello and Professor Zayton Honeycutt story And it's Donatello's point of view
1. Chapter 1

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story

A Raphael, Donatello and Professor Zayton Honeycutt story

Love is not a normal thing

Chapter 1: Wow is this love between the Fugitoid and Raph?

 _Note: This story is in Donatello's point of view._

I look around the ship, and see Raph... It looks like... (How is this possible? He wouldn't do this with the Fugitoid...) Anyways, he looks like he's flirting with...Professor Zayton Honeycutt... I hear Raph say, "So uh, Fugitoid... When are we gonna be heading for Earth? Also... Do... Um..." He groans and Professor Honeycutt says, "What's wrong, Raphael?" He sighs and says, "I'm not sure how to put this...but...I...I... Ugh! I'll just say it! I love you, Professor..." I gasp and think, "I love the Professor, Raph!"

End of chapter 1

Chapter 2 is next


	2. Chapter 2

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story

A Raphael, Donatello and Professor Zayton Honeycutt story

Love is not a normal thing

Chapter 2: The Professor's response, and I tell him how I feel...

I hear Professor Honeycutt say, "Are you serious, Raphael?" I walk off. Raph says, "Yes, Professor.." Raph decides to just follow his true emotions and kisses Professor Honeycutt. Professor Honeycutt pushes Raphael away, right when I walk back in, he says to Raph, "I'm going to have think about you said, I'll let you know if I love you or not later on, Raphael.." Raph nods and walks off, I decide to let the Professor know how I feel, so I walk up to him and say, "Um, Professor, can I tell you something?" He nods and says, "Go ahead, Donatello." I sigh and say, "I love you, Professor..."

End of chapter 2

Chapter 3 is next


	3. Chapter 3

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story

A Raphael, Donatello and Professor Zayton Honeycutt story

Love is not a normal thing

Chapter 3: A Love Triangle is formed...

Professor Honeycutt says, "You too, huh?" I nod and he says, "Like I told your brother, Raphael, I'll have to think about this, okay? I'll let you know if I love you or not later, alright?" I nod and say, "Alright, Professor." Later on, Professor Honeycutt walks up to me, and says, " I've thought about what you said, Donatello, and I realized that we have many things in common, so what I'm trying to say is, I love you too." Raph hears this and says, "What about me?!" I gulp and think, "If the Professor does not love Raph back, this'll end horribly..." Professor Honeycutt looks at Raphael and says, "Well, you're a bit too much of a hot-head for my tastes, Raphael.. So what I'm trying to say is, I only love Donatello.." As I expected Raph says angrily, "I can't believe this! It's always because of my temper!" He storms off and I say, "This is not gon-" Professor Honeycutt takes my left hand in his right hand, I blush furiously and say, "Wh-..." Professor Honeycutt kisses me, I blush more and kiss him back.

End of chapter 3

Chapter 4 is next


	4. Chapter 4

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story

A Raphael, Donatello and Professor Zayton Honeycutt story

Love is not a normal thing

Chapter 4: Raphael's gonna do whatever it takes to make Professor Honeycutt love him

I pull away and say, "Um..What was that a-about?" He says, "I wanted show you how much I love you, Donatello.." I smile and say, "Hehe, so I guess you love me a lot, huh?" He says before kissing me again, "You got it, Donatello." I kiss him back. Raph pulls Professor Honeycutt away from me and says to him, "Look, I know I've got a temper, but why must that matter in a relationship?!" He says, "Hold up, we're not in a relationship, Raphael.. Only me and Donatello are in a relationship." Raph says, "I know, but I want us to be in a relationship, Professor! Please consider it. I'll do whatever it takes to make you love me!" Professor Honeycutt says, "You're so dillusional, Raphael... I love Donatello and that's it!" Raph growls and says, "I'll do whatever it takes to make you love me, Professor!" He storms off and I say, "This will end badly..." Professor nods and says, "Indeed, you're brother is persistent." I nod and say,"That's Raph for you..."

End of chapter 4

Chapter 5 is next


	5. Chapter 5

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story

A Raphael, Donatello and Professor Zayton Honeycutt story

Love is not a normal thing

Chapter 5: Raph's first attempt to make the Professor love him.

Well after about 25 minutes, I see Raph, he's using stealth (probably so that he can kiss the Professor when he least expects it.) I see the Professor walking towards where Raph is (Not knowing he's there of course..) Raph then comes out of his hiding spot and kisses the Professor, who pushes Raph away and says, "Okay, listen carefully, Raphael. I love Donatello and not you, so stop trying to make me love you!" Raph looks down sadly while probably coming up with a second scheme to get the Professor to love him.

End of chapter 5

Chapter 6 is next


	6. Chapter 6

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story

A Raphael, Donatello and Professor Zayton Honeycutt story

Love is not a normal thing

Chapter 6: Raph's second attempt to make the Professor love him...

20 minutes later, I see Raph using stealth (Again, bro, seriously?!) Professor Honeycutt walks over to where Raph is not knowing he's there and Raph takes the Professor left hand in his right hand, pushes him againist the side wall of the ship, and kisses him. The Professor must've thought it was me kissing him, 'cause he kissed Raph back. Raph pulled away and said, "YES! Finally!" The Professor realizes that it wasn't me, who was kissing him, but instead it was Raph. Raph says, "You love me! Finally!" The Professor says, "No... I thought it was Donatello, who was kissing me, I didn't know it was you, Raphael."

End of chapter 6

Chapter 7 is next


	7. Chapter 7

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story

A Raphael, Donatello and Professor Zayton Honeycutt story

Love is not a normal thing

Chapter 7: Raph's third attempt to make Professor Honeycutt love him..

A half hour later, I see Raph, he's using stealth (yet again), Professor Honeycutt walks up to where Raph is. Raph wraps his arms around the Professor and kisses him. The Professor knows that it's Raph kissing him, so he pushes Raph away and says, "Would you knock it off, Raphael?!" Raph says, "What do I have to do make you love me?!" The Professor says, "One, stop trying to make me love you! Two, you can't change how I feel, Raphael! Three, you temper is the ultimate reason why I won't date you, Raphael!" Raph says, "Why is it always my temper?!"

End of chapter 7

Chapter 8 is next


	8. Chapter 8

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story

A Raphael, Donatello and Professor Zayton Honeycutt story

Love is not a normal thing

Chapter 8: I try to talk the Professor into loving Raph as well as me.

I walk up to the Professor, sigh and say, "Um Professor.." He looks at me and says, "Yes, Donatello?" I say, "Raph's not gonna let up, why don't you love him as well as me?" He sighs and says, "Look, I know your brother's not gonna let up, but I don't love him." I sigh and say, "I think you do... But you don't want to admit it..." He says, "What makes you think that?" I say, "You blush when Raph's around... and you probably liked it when he kissed you..." He says, "Fine, you win. I'll love Raphael as well as you, Donatello." I nod and say, "Cool."

End of chapter 8

Chapter 9 is next


	9. Chapter 9

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story

A Raphael, Donatello and Professor Zayton Honeycutt story

Love is not a normal thing

Chapter 9: Final chapter

The Professor walks up to Raph and says, "Hey, Raphael... You're brother and I talked, and I decided to love you as well as Donatello." Raph smiles then kisses the Professor, who kisses him back.

The end


End file.
